


The Second Secret Chamber

by gemstoneopal



Series: Founders Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitches Get Shit Done, Brotp: Helga and Rowena, Helga/Gryffindor if you squint, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Making of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstoneopal/pseuds/gemstoneopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr headcannon about the Room of Requirement but expanded into a story. It has Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw interacting and being a brotp, I'm not sure what more you could possibly want from a Founders era fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Secret Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a different style than what I usually write, so it may not be totally up to my standards. Dialogue is a bit of a challenge for me. I also attempted to write this using language from circa 1000 CE but gave up really quickly because I did not study Medieval English for a reason. It looks like German and that I don’t speak.

Helga Hufflepuff flew through the half-finished castle, trying to find her friend and confidant, Rowena Ravenclaw. She had an idea she just _knew_ Rowena would love. An idea for a secret room that could be a refuge for anyone who could find it. Maybe it could be designed like a sitting room, or a second bedroom. Oh she had so many ideas for this little Room of Hidden Things!

She found Rowena exactly where she expected, overseeing the workers building the plans she had drawn up into a real castle with fortifications and stairways and everything. Rowena turned and saw Helga, who was waving furiously at her in an attempt to get her attention without interrupting her. Rowena always did become irrational when she was interrupted in the midst of something important.

“Rowena! Rowena! I have a marvelous idea for an addition to the construction!” Helga exclaimed, grabbing Rowena’s hand and pulling her along enthusiastically.

“And what idea would that be?” laughed Rowena, trying to keep to up with Helga.

“A hidden room, one where anyone can take refuge and be safe! It would be perfect for students who want to be alone for a while”

“Or work on projects and experiments?” queried Rowena.

“Or practice spellwork!” Helga added, her enthusiasm growing even more.

“And you want me to help design and implement this room, right? Do all the arithmacy and calculations?” Helga nodded.

“Not in a way where I would be using you, I just thought you were my best friend and it would be something you would enjoy helping with and”

“I know.” Rowena said with a smile. “I was just teasing you. Besides, it’s true is it not? You want me to figure how to create an unfindable room.” Helga nodded, grinning. “Well, between me and my diadem I’m sure we can figure it out!” The two women laughed before linking arms and strolling off for lunch.

Rowena was hard at work in her tower, working on the plans for what she and Helga were now calling the “Room of Requirement,” since they were designing it to provide anything anyone might require. That kind of magic, however, needed massive power behind it. The two of them were powerful, certainly, but Rowena’s skill lay in the intricacies of spells and Helga’s talent was in power boosting and the natural world. Neither of them had the kind of raw magic to power such an extraordinary undertaking. Rowena laced her hands together and tucked them under her chin as she thought about who should could get to help. There were so few witches or wizards who possessed the kind of magic they needed. The only ones were also there with them. Salazer was not an option under any circumstances, not since he had created chambers that could only be opened using parseltongue and . Besides, she considered, his magic was more focused on the manipulation of object appearance then actually changing things. Godric though. Godric could work. He was occasionally stupid and foolhardy, but also very competent and powerful. If he agreed, and actually _listened_ to her instead of thinking he could figure out complicated magic better than she could then they could definitely pull this off. She needed to clear it with Helga, especially since the whole thing was her idea, but Rowena was quite confident that she would agree. Helga wanted this to be the best it could possibly be and she was certainly smart enough to recognize what Rowena was saying. She knew enough about arithmacy and spell construction to know that there was incredible amount of magic that would have to be used in the venture.

Helga, it was decided, would be the one to convince Godric. She was the one who was good at convincing him to listen and her enthusiasm was infectious. Godric would be hard-pressed to say no to Miss Helga Hufflepuff, especially when it came to something she was so passionate about… and she was very passionate about the students that would be occupying Hogwarts very soon.

And he couldn’t resist her. Not by a long shot. He agreed almost instantly, though, just as the two witches anticipated, Godric did try to make some unsound changes to the plan Rowena had designed. The two witches however, managed to keep him in check, though they added dueling and anger management to the list of things that the room could do at his suggestion. They also made the room semi-sentient, so that if the student could envision what they wanted, the room could make it. It could be a place to hide things and people, a place to practice spell work and dueling, a place to relax and unwind, even a place for lovers to meet and get to know each other outside of the strict laws that the wizarding community liked to have in place.

All Helga wanted to do was to help the students. Her legacy was not in the students who created extraordinary spells nor in the great politicians. Her legacy was in every student who needed a safe place to go and stumbled on the Room of Requirement.


End file.
